Twilight and breaking dawn
by charlenerennie7
Summary: An apple doesn't fall far from a tree? Bella moves to Forks and her friend goes to Forks as well. Bella meets a fantasy boy and she starts to fall in love with him. There are going to be more chapters to the story.
1. Does an apple fall far from a tree

This idea just came to me and I've been reading more of the Twilight stories. This is mostly my brand new story. It's my latest story that will be coming. I've been doing alot of Austin and Ally stories, but hardly any body reads it, so, please give this story a chance.

* * *

Bella's povs

I woke up this morning and my mum told me that I was going to Forks. I was hoping that it wouldn't come sooner. When I was only ten my mum left my dad. I had never seen him since then, but all I knew is that this spring was going to be different for a change. My best friend Jack came to with me to Forks. He was soon making friends.

I watched as he went over to talk with a girl, but she didn't realise that he had been flirting with her. I walked up to my locker and put my books away so, I wouldn't miss out on any thing. My first lesson was Science.

"You, must be, Bella? Am I correct?" He asked me and I nodded yes.

"Yes, I am Bella. Some people call me Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I told him falling into silence. I had nothing to say or any thing else to say to him, then the teacher walked in and gave a greeting smile to me.

"Good morning students. I've heard we got a new student named Isabella Swan." The teacher said as he turned to sit down in his seat.

Everyone looked over to me and gave me a wave. I could tell that it was going to be a good day for me, then lunchtime had come around and I saw this mysterious boy walk in from outside.

"Who's he?" I asked Jessica.

"That's Edward Cullen. His family moved back here for a reason." She told me in reply and I looked over to the table, but, then I looked away from him.

"Why did his family move back here?" I asked her, but she had no clue, so, I just left it, then she was beinning to reply to me.

"Because they had some matter to discuss." She replies to me, then Edward had come over to talk to me, when I had dropped my apple to the floor.

* * *

Edward Povs.

She realised that she had dropped her apple to the floor and I catched it, then I gave it to her. Honestly I could tell that she was trying to put it on the table. Alice had to be right, but I couldn't be seriously falling for her.

"Your Bella, right?" I asked her and she nodded yes to me.

"Yes, I am Bella." She told me in reply to my question. I noticed her from some where.

"Did you live in Jacksonville before?" I asked her where she was living, but it had to be so obvious, then she didn't even have a clue. I think this was going to be a long term for me and for her as well. She had walked back to her table to talk with her friends.

"Yes, I did live in Jackson." She shouted across the room to me. She kept staring over to my family, but Alice was talking to Jasper. I couldn't tell Bella that I was a vampire to be honest. Rosalie wouldn't allow it so, I had to stay away from Bella for a few days. Everything had to go back to the way it was. I had been gone for three days, knowing that Bella would be missing me so much.

"Alice, when are we going back to school?" Hopefully she would know and she had a vision. We went back on Tuesday 7th of May 2013, Bella had been staring over to where I had been sitting.

She had gotten up out of her seat to put her tray away and I didn't get a chance to introduce myself before the 3 days. I could think that she could be missing me for a few days. I could be thinking about her, but I couldn't read her mind since I was around her, but it had to come to terms very soon. I stared at Bella during the lesson, but she kept on staring at me giving me a werid look. We were going to get along with each other for the next few days.

"Hi, Bella. I didn't fully introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen." I said to her, which mind her blink 3 times, but I could think that an apple falls far from a tree. We were meant to be together forever.

* * *

Rosalie's povs.

"Edward, Bella's not one of us." I said to him. Edward couldn't stop thinking about the human girl, but as if. We grew up as vampires. Carlisle had been busy for a few days now, but Edward was still thinking about her, but I could smell her scent from where she had left of.

"I know she's not one of us, Rosalie." He said before he walked of to go upstairs to his bedroom, to think a little bit.

"Rosalie, he has to tell her soon enough. Charlie would want them to match up." Emmet said and I agreed with what he had said to me about Edward. I am not gonna step in on their relationship. Because when I was turned into a vampire, I had feelings for Emmet, but I wasn't gonna lie about him. A guy left me on the street, to die.

"I know and he has too, before she even figures it out." I said and walked of to the window. Esme had been hunting for animal blood at lunchtime. I saw Jasper walk into the kitchen with Alice. I went up to Edward's room and he was staring at the trees. Obviously he was still obsessed with Bella. He wanted to date her for a couple of months, until her birthday comes up.

"Edward, I know I said I won't allow it, but you can tell her." I said and he walked over to me with a happy smile. He totally had read my mind and Carlisle had watched from outside his room.

"Edward, you can't be obsessed with Bella still?" Carlisle asked him with a question.

"Yes, Carlisle, but I can't tell her that I love her." Edward said in reply to his question. Emmet came in and joined our meeting for Bella. We needed a plan that would put Edward and Bella together, but an apple doesn't fall that far from a tree, does it?

"You have to tell her soon, Edward." Alice said as she walked into the room with Jasper.


	2. A trip down memory lane

Chapter 2

A trip down memory lane

* * *

"I know, I will have to tell her soon, Rosalie." Edward said to me and went to hunt for some food. He had disappeared into the forest. He was no where to be seen by his family.

I slowly turned around to go downstairs to my boyfriend who was waiting for me. Later that night Edward had come back home and we had a family meeting, but they were all thinking about Bella, but I wouldn't wish on it. I decided to take a trip down memory lane. My passed life my mum had died and I was left alone with my dad, then he died, straight after I had gotten a job, I had been walking home one night, beinning to think a little myself.

"Edward, you have to take her out into the hallway to tell her our secret." I said and he gave a smile to me and, then walked away to join the others.

"Carlisle, I have to tell Bella what we are." I heard Edward say to Carlisle. It was going to be along night for me and for the rest of us as well.

"I know you do, Edward, your love for her is just beinning to get bigger than the better." I heard Carlisle say out loud and clear. Emmet was busy staring at me and we both started to think a little as well.

"I know, it is, Carlisle." Edward said with a sigh. I couldn't help, but think Bella was wondering the some thought as well, as she didn't know we are vampires, that's why we hide our selves from the humanity and nature.

"Emmet, I think Bella might be thinking the exact same thing as us, I mean we're vampires and she's falling in love with Edward." I exclaimed to him and I walked off as he followed me from behind.

"But how can you be sure of it, Rosalie?" He said and I didn't have answer to that question, but then it came to me. After graduation, Edward and Bella are going to get married in two years time, right after what Alice said about the new-born army that were going to be her in the next 2 years away. I quicky went into a pull as I was pulled into a kiss.

"I am sure of it, Emmet, but I think Alice already has it sorted out." I said and we both kissed again, then we both stopped and went for a hunt in the woods for animals.

* * *

Edward's Povs

I had watched Bella sleep a few times before appear on the tree. I saw that the light was on, her dad must have been up waiting for her to get some dinner. So, she was going to be late for dinner.

"Hi, dad. Sorry I'm late." I heard her say as I disappeared out into the forest. She didn't see me. The next day Bella had walked up to her locker and I saw one of her friends standing in front of her talking to her, but she looked over to me and saw me, she, then came over to talk to me. She had touched my hand, but then walked of to class. She was talking to her best friend.

"Hi, Bella. How are you liking the rain?" I heard Mike say, but honestly I wouldn't fret at anything. If I did it would have something to do with school and the community, I passed a note around to Bella and she started to read it. When the lesson had finished, I waited on Bella coming out of the classroom and, then she saw me and I took her outside into the forest, so we could discuss a few things about our relationship.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you about me and my family." She was beinning to get a little bit scared, but in the end it was okay.

"What is there I need to know about your family?" She asked me and not even having any clues, but I have to tell her, but I was hoping that she won't tell any body else.

"My family and myself of course are vampires." I told her loud and clearly. Her mouth just dropped and I couldn't believe my eyes she was in shock that I told her that I was a vampire.

"I have nothing to say now that I am speechless." I had let her speechless and I had to tell her one other thing about her and my relationship, but I was hoping that she wouldn't refuse it.

"Bella, I know it has been 5 days. When we first met, my heart heart dropped to the ground, then I found love at first sight, I had fallen in love with you, Bella." I said and she leaped into my arms. I literally was gutted by her hug.

* * *

Bella's pov.

I was literally surprised when he had just told me that he was a vampire and that he had fallen in love with me, but I had been fallen in love with him, since I first met him when we had science. The teacher was talking about Romeo and Juliet in the classroom. We were meant to be together me and Edward, then I quicky took a trip down memory lane, which was a long short term thing. I had been thinking about Edward a lot, since the first day I started there.

"I've been feeling the exact same thing for you, Edward." I told him, before he touched my hand to hold it.

"You, don't know how long I waited for you, Bella Swan." He told me, but he didn't know that I had been waiting for him my whole entire life. I honestly could date him through out the entire year. He could be thinking the exact same thing as me.

"Bella, after school my family is cooking you dinner and they want to meet you." He said and I have tell me dad when I get home to him, but honestly I had my phone with me so, that I could tell him about me meeting the Cullen family. When the lesson had finished. Edward came to join me at the table with my friends. They all were wondering why a Cullen was sitting at their table.

"So, erm... Edward, why did your family want to meet me?" I asked him with a flirty look.

"Because they want to get to know you a bit better." He said to me flirting back at me. I had a right to know, then he took a quick trip down memory lane and, then it was time for art class, I would say that I am not that good at art, but I need to improve on it a bit more.`


	3. Talking about Victoria

The next day woke up, then went to brush my teeth and hair. Edward had been waiting for me to finish my breakfast, before going to school, it was going to be a long day for me and for him as well.

"Hi, Edward." I said greeting him with a smile and he smiled back to me.

"Hi, Bella." He said keeping both eyes on the road. I looked out of the window and looked at the trees, before tomorrow I had to meet up with Edward's family. Rosalie was pretty compared to what Edward said to me.

"Edward, do you have any brothers?" I said with a sigh and he nodded yes to me, rarely I would know the right from wrong.

"Yes, I do." He answered looking at me and noticed the sparkle in my eye. I rarely knew that had been looking into my eyes. When we had gotten to school, everybody was staring and pointing at me, I tried to ignore it and I rarely didn't, but it did hurt my feelings, but it didn't in the end. My dad told me that I should be storng and I listened.

"What are your brothers names and sisters? I already know Rosalie." I exclaimed to him and he looked at me, then he opened his mouth to talk to me.

"Well, I have to brother and you already know one of my sister Rosalie, but not Alice." He told me, before looking straight at the board, the teacher had walked in with some work to give us. It was pretty good work. I had walked up to where my friend had been standing and I went to ask him a question. It was going to be a long day.

"What are your brothers names?" I asked him with a curious look.

"My brothers named Jasper and Emmet." He told me, but I didn't know Jaspers surname. I barely even know about the Cullen Clan history. So, I should have known the Culen's for their history by then.

I think it was the infact of Edward for falling in love with me, even if he hadn't I wouldn't know what to do with my life, but I was hoping that god would know. He seems to appear everywhere, it was the truth I already knew about. When I was little my mother kept me from my dad. So, my mum sent me to Forks to see my dad and to make my life an envy thing.

"Bella, everybody is going to La Push today." I heard Mike say walking towards me.

"I know and is Edward allowed to go?" I asked if Edward was allowed to go along with me.

* * *

Rosalie's povs.

I saw Bella walking over to Mike and I had this thought. She didn't even know Mike since the day she started at our school, but it was okay. I walked of to find Emmet to talk to him about Bella and Edward.

"Emmet, in a few days time, Victoria is going to come for Bella. So, is James." I explained to him and he walked up. I didn't know that. Alice told me when Bella had been seeing Edward for a few days now, but I thought I could think of it, but it was an good idea to put Bella and Edward together as planned. Literally her life was going to be long and a new life form. To catch phase.

"Rosalie, do you really think that she would be after her?" Emmet asked and I really did think. It was so freaking obvious that Victoria could be after her in the next 2 years.

Edward had fallen in love with an immortal, but soon it was going to be a new beinning for her and for Edward. Alice had a vision that Bella will be one of us, Edward was so proud that they were going to turn her into a vampire after the wedding.

"Yes, I really did think that Victoria will be after Bella." We were all worried about what might happen to Isabella Swan. Carlisle had dropped by Charlie's house to pick Bella up. We were at risk here. Bella literally was the heart and soul of Edward, but he would never let her out of his sight. He was her bodyguard and her protecter, there was a possibity to what was about to happen.

"Edward was never allowed to go to La Push." I heard Mike say across the room. Bella had gotten up out of her seat and, then Edward joined her. He had feelings for her, but he could never underestimate her. Because he cared for her.

"Why was he not allowed?" I heard Bella ask him.

"Because there was a story about Edward and his family, but Jacob will tell you the rest." Bella was thinking to herself, but then the question came to her.

"Who's Jacob?" She asked him and he was going to explain that part to her after she had asked him that.

* * *

Edward's povs

Bella asked Mike a question, but she knew that she was going to find out sooner or later in the week. Me and Bella were dating for three days now, but I never stopped loving her. I could read Esme's thought.

"Edward, why don't you help Bella outside?" She thought to herself. I saw Bella outside and started to help with the gardening. She was planting flowers in the flower bed. I never thought that Alice's vision was true and obvious. We both were meant to be together. I would never leave her for anyone else or even go anywhere else. If I was to go I would take Bella with me for reals, but never leave her behind. It was like Rosalie said about the wedding. I had thinking of forever and, even waiting for Bella.

"Sure, I will help her, mother." I then went outside to help her. I have been thinking about Bella's future.

"Hey, Bella." I said walking up to her with a greeting smile. I started to play fight with her for a little while.

"Everybody is going to La Push." She told me and I already knew and I heard Mike say that I wasn't allowed to go. There was a story between us and the Black family.

"Bella, remember what Mike had said?" I said as she nodded to me.

"Yes, I do remember what Mike said to me at lunchtime." She exclamied to me. I took her back home to her dad and I went hunting, but I had to go home to my family. They had been waiting on me coming home, so, that we could have a meeting in the living room. All my life I was one step a head without a full stop, but me and Bella were going to be married in 4 years.

"Good then, I had a little think. Rosalie said that 3 vampires are after you." I explained my point to Bella, but then she was having second thoughts. It was like I said does an apple fall far from a tree?


	4. Baseball

James's pov

"James, we have to go to play baseball." Laurent said as I heard running through the woods. I heard a howl come from a werewolf, I thought werewolf's didn't exsist, but they do in our vampire world.

"I have to meet up with Victoria in an hour." I told Laurent and he ran off through the woods to find human bait.

"Hi, James." I heard someone say standing behind me, but it couldn't be Victoria, then I turned towards her, and it was Victoria. She had been standing right behind me.

"Hi, Victoria." I said greeting her back.

"Why would we want to intergate the Cullen's game?" She said asking me with a bloody question. I ran away from her through the forest. Because I wanted to know what it was like to play vampire baseball. I explained to my self and spoke from my mind. Of course Edward had to be mind reading me, but from where he was living. I heard that they've got a human girl, but I wasn't allowed to drink her blood, it was far too sweet and tasty for the Cullens.

"James, wait up for me." Victoria said running up behind me.

"Okay, Victoria." I said before stopping the running through the forest. Laurent was waiting and he waited for us to up with him. We went to meet the Voltori in volterra. Aro had a plan, but it wasn't a very nice plan.

Then we went back to Forks and we took Waylon's blood and he died, then he went into the water when we had throwed him into the river. Where nobody will be able to find him.

We dropped by and played baseball, but the human girl wasn't there, so, we just decided to play baseball for a little while and, then all the three of us went back home We didn't plan to kill the Cullen boy. Because it wouldn't be fair on her. We went into our graves. Victoria had stayed up for a bit longer than I think she was.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" I asked her before looking up to the stars, honestly I had watched the stars late at night as well. I had done the same thing as Victoria. Then we both were running through the forest again, Victoria had been thinking alot tonight. I could tell because she had that face on her. She was thinking about the baseball game that me and Laurent had been talking about earlier on. I had thought about this night. I have never loved victoria more than anything in the world, but she had meant everything to me.

* * *

Alice's povs

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked me with a curious look upon his face. I literally had a vision about Bella and Edward's future together. They were both going to live a long life together. As planned.

"I saw Bella's future, then I had a vision about James. He and his friends knows about us." I told as Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward had walked into the room, but I had wondered since when did the Voltori show up into my visions? I didn't know why they had showen up in my visions, neither did I see them around when had become part of the family.

"Alice, what happened?" I heard Edward say shaking me out of my thoughts. Victoria had been told to murder Bella Swan.

"I just had a vision, Victoria, James and Laurent are going to be at the baseball game." I explained to Edward as he set down at the table, waiting on me to my vision to him. The next day I went to school with my brothers. Edward and I walked over to Bella's locker and he then kissed her on the lips as he walked to class with her. Holding her hand as they both walked into the classroom.

"Edward, Bella's dad said that she could play baseball with us. Only for little while, then she could go home to have her dinner." I explained as I walked of to class to find Jasper.

"Edward has to bring Bella to play Baseball with us." He repeated that is what I said to Edward myself, then another thought had come to me when Jasper had said that repeatedly to me, then we both walked of to class. The teacher had walked to get ready for the rest of the students to be quite. I had saw Jacob around the school. He had been very busy for a few days, it was more like he had been given assignment for a nation. I was thinking about Jasper. Everything was about to fall apart for Bella at the moment, but it wasn't going to fall apart.

Then lunchtime had come around and everybody went to have lunch, then we saw Bella walk in with a couple of her friends from her class. Her friend Jack came to join her at the table that she was sitting at.

* * *

Emmet's povs

Alice had walked over to sit with Bella and her friends. Edward had gone over to join them, after lunch had finished we went to the lesson, but I went with Rosalie. I held her hand and kissed her on the lips and during the lesson we had someone walk in to speak to us about work and having a job or something like that.

"I haven't seen Edward all morning and lunchtime." I whispered to Rosalie.

"I haven't either." Rosalie said and Edward must have heard my thought on how Bella was doing. When I was a little child before I turned vampire. I had fallen for Rosalie. Ever since then, but I wish I had known her before meeting her when I had moved from Albuquerque, but I was always I good mate to Rosalie, after Carlisle turned her into a vampire, I will never ever forget the fact that I love her for that, but it is never the end.

After the lesson had finished everybody had gone home exccept me, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward we had to stick around for a bit longer. Baseball was too nights away from us, but I was too excitied.

"I thought I could smell a dog." I heard Jasper say as we ran of to go home to Esme and Carlisle. We realised that we could hear a wolf howl in the forest, the forest was the wolf forest, but I would come to terms that it was our forest as well, as for the werewolfs. Victoria, James and Laurent was close by everywhere, but I just hoped that they hadn't gotten through to us. Alice and Jasper were on the look out watch, we took it in turns to keep an eye out to see if we could see Victoria, James and Laurent, but in theory that none of them had been close by to us, we all had been protecting our house and Bella's house.

Then the next day was Saturday 4th of May 2013. I had gone to hunt with Rosalie. She seemed kind of worried, but I couldn't ask why she was worried, but I would know why she had been worried about something happening to us and to Bella.

"Emmet, I could hear talking between you and Rosalie." Jasper said shaking me out of my thoughts and suddenly I had dropped by Bella's house, I had ran up to her with a hug and wrapped my arms around her..


	5. second is a reason

Edward's pov.

"Emmet, I could hear talking between you and Rosalie." I said as Jasper shaked him out of his thoughts. I had mind readed Jasper's thoughts and what he would say to Emmet and about Rosalie. Alice had a vision about Bella again she had been in danger. A few drunkens had gone up to her, so, I quickly got into a car to get had home to her dad.

Now her dad had been waiting on her to come in through the door to get some of her dinner and, then I went up to her bedroom and then, she followed me up to her bedroom, so that I could watch her faster asleep in her bed, then I went home to Carlisle about a second is a reason, then the next day had come and it was time to go to school again in the next month it'll be time for the prom to start.

"Bella, I know this is early, would you like to come to prom with me?" I whispered to her and she paused for a second, then it finally came to her.

"Yes, I would loved to go to prom with you, Edward." She whispered back to me, then we both walked of to class and set in our seats next to each other.

"Good morning, students." The teacher said as he walked into the classroom to teach us science. After the lession had finished me and Bella went to our lockers to get our maths books out. I saw Emmet walk down the hallway with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie, but they looked over and saw me with Bella Swan. Carlisle wanted me home in one hour. Because we had a family meeting to discuss about.

It was almost 11:00 and we had gone home. I saw Carlisle waiting out side the door for us, then we heard an howl coming from a werewolf. We hadn't seen or heard of werewolfs living in a forest, but they had been close by to us. Billy had Jacob since he was married, but now it's just him and his son. Jacob Black had been born a werewolf into the wolf pack.

"Victoria, we can't do this to the Cullen clan. They need Bella. How can Edward live with out her?" I heard Laurent shout from his thought to her thought.

"Your right, Laurent. We can not do this." I heard her thought leaving behind feet marks on the ground. Later after hunting I went to see Bella at her house. She was reading a bool in her bedroom. I wanted to know what she was reading.

"Hi, Bella. What are you reading?" I asked her as set on the bed beside her and she showed me what she had been reading about. I had waited on her for a very long time.

"I am reading a book about a Second Is a Reason." She told me with a smile and then it faded away. I had gone home to be with my family for the night. Bella is my life now. I have to look after her and protect her from danger.

* * *

Bella's pov.

Edward had gone home to his family, but it has been a week now and everything is going so fast. I had no time to wasted of waiting for as time went by. Edward had taken this relationship very serious. There are three vampires out there and Edward's family was on the look out to find them and kill them as well. I had fallen faster asleep and decided to go to sleep, I felf a cold wind coming from the window, it came from Aro, Edward had told me a lot about him, but I don't know anything about Jacob Black.

"What do you want?" I said to him as I woke up from my beauty sleep.

"Nothing." He said and, then he walked over to my bed to sit at the edge of my bed, but I acted like I didn't care. Edward told me that Carlisle had been apart of the Voltori. I could had known everything, then Aro had gone back to Italy to be Jane and the others. Edward had told me that sometimes if Aro had come around for a reason, I should ignore him, but he didn't tell me why he was here.

Edward had dropped by to see what the fuss was all about between me and Aro. Everything was about to fall out of place. Because I knew what was going to happen with me and Edward, but that didn't even matter to me anymore.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said as he climbed into the window to talk to me about was going on.

"Hey, Edward." I said as I went to sit next to him on my bed to sit with him.

"Bella, what was the fuss all about? I saw Aro run away from your house." He said to me as I caught a glimpse of him.

It has been 3 days since I last saw Edward. He had disappeared for a month now. I couldn't believe what had just happened here in my house, then I went to see Jacob at his house. He had walked up to me. He tried to kiss me, but I was in love with Edward. He had to exccept it and he had to live with it, then the next day came and it was time to go to school again.

"Bella, a couple of us are going to La Push wanna come with us?" Angelia asked me and I nodded yes to her. I couldn't say no. Edward came back to see me, but it was just a picture of him, but it had been real to me. Alice and the others had come back as well.

"Yes, I want to go to La Push, Angelia." I said as I walked over to my locker. Edward and me hadn't spoken in months now, since we last met, but why wouldn't he talk to me. It sounded like he was giving me the silent treatment. He had been ignoring all my calls and he had been advoiding me. I thought he was going to talk to me, but it wasn't fair to me any more now. We could of had it all. Jacob had been ignoring me as well, my friends had walked up to talk to me, but Edward no he didn't talk to me at all.

* * *

Alice's povs

"Edward, you've got to stop ignoring her." I told before I got up out of my seat. Edward hadn't spoken to Bella in months now. I was gonna put them both together, but if he doesn't speak to her, he could end up losing her, which won't be very nice. Edward walked up to Bella and started to talk to her.

"Bella, I am sorry for ignoring." I heard Edward say with an apology to her.

"It's okay, Edward." I heard Bella say with a happy smile upon her face. Jasper and I had been hunting for blood from an animal, but then Jacob and Leah had appeared in the forest. Jacob walked up to me and then he looked to Jasper. Later that afternoon, Jacob had come hiome with us. He had saw Bella walking down the stairs with Edward, but he didn't mind it.

"Hi, Bella. Do you remember me from when you were little?" Of course she had to remember him it was her second is a reason. He had her go back down memory lane. She couldn't possibly forget about him.

"Of course I remember you, Jacob. We use to play together when we were little. I couldn't possibly forget about you." I heard her say as I was shaken out of my thoughts by Jasper. He had walked me of to class and then he kissed me on my lips, before I went into class. He had love me for reals. Bella and Edward been dating for a few months now, but we hadn't seen Laurent, James and Victoria for months now, we had friends and family living in the south and even living in the north seas, but as time went by Bella had a little think for a little while.

"Of course you couldn't forget about me, Bella." Jacob said before living the school to go back home to Billy.


End file.
